The Division of Women's Health (Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology) in conjunction with the Division of Neonatology (Department of Pediatrics), College of Medicine, University of Illinois at Chicago (IJIC) are applying for a Global Network for Women's and Children's Health Research Unit. Together with our international partner, Jawaharlal Nehru Medical College located in Belgaum, Karnataka, India, we propose: 1) to expand and strengthen the existing research infrastructure in India and to increase public health capabilities in the area of maternal and child health, 2) to build on the collaborative relationship existing between JN Medical College and UIC and to provide opportunities for collaborative research that focuses on leading causes of morbidity and mortality in pregnancy and early childhood. Consistent with an objective for establishing Global Network Research Units, we have a commitment to designing, implementing, and evaluating evidence-based interventions and supporting our international partner, JNMC, in carrying out basic biomedical and behavioral research, clinical and translational research, and associated evaluative research that will improve health status for mothers, young children, and families in India. Out initial collaborative effort will be to conduct a prospective study directed at the problem of postpartum hemorrhage. Our study will be carried out in the Belgaum District (State of Karnataka) and test the hypothesis that the administration of misoprostol to women after delivery can reduce postpartum hemorrhage and related adverse outcomes. Additionally, we will do a case comparison of women presenting to study sites with hemorrhage and subsequently dying and women who survive postpartum hemorrhage to determine if there are differences in the two groups.